Arabian Nights Island
Arabian Nights Island is the 42nd island on Poptropica. It is the winner of the Create Your Dream Island contest and is the fourth Island to be released in episodes. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: How Bazaar Episode 2: Lair of Thieves Episode 3: Careful What You Wish For Walkthrough Episode 1: How Bazaar You'll find yourself in a Bazaar. Ask the guy there and you'll find out that the 40 thieves are ransacking the town. So you'll need to find their secret hideout. Head right to the desert, keep going right, move to the next scene until you find yourself next to the cliffs. Jump on the sign, jump again to go up. Walk right, jump through the quicksand and avoid the skeleton. When you reach the next quicksand, drop down and enter the cave. In the cave, it's really simple, just need to push the crates to jump onto higher platforms. When you reach the ladder to your left, climb up, push another crate to jump, then run right, avoiding quicksands until you reach a dead Poptropican holding a bag of salt, pick it up and get out of the cave, while your Poptropican removing a possibility of having any of the 40 thieves in there. Go back to the desert and talk to the man, he will tell you if you put something valuable on the stone platform, the thieves will steal it. Interesting..., now go back to the bazaar. Go to the top floor, until you see a woman standing in front of the trading booth, trade the salt you have to receive the Cloth(don't worry if you trade the salt to the wrong trader, it never disappear), now walk left until you see another trader. Trade the cloth to get the Spyglass. Walk left until you see a tall tower, go to the top and place the spyglass on its holder. Now go back to the desert. Click the stone platform and choose the Salt Bag. Now go back to the spyglass, click on it. Now a ha! You'll have a full view of the desert. Move the glass around for a little bit... until.... AHHHH! THE THIEVES!!! They will throw a smoke bomb and steal the salt, but what's that little thing they left behind? OHHH! It's a smoke bomb, run back to the desert and pick up the Smoke Bomb, equip it and press Space Bar to throw. It'll work on any character. Go to the bazaar, and go left, move to the next scene until you reach the palace. There are guards there, so jump on the window sills. Until you're to the right of the palace's door. The guards will start talking about the 40 thieves. When one of the guard moves so both of them are close to each other, press Space Bar to throw the bomb, it'll blind both of them at the same time. If you only blind one of them, the other will spot you and you must try again. So when they're both temporary blinded. VERY QUICKLY, drop down and enter the palace. Oh no! What happened to it? It's destroyed. Walk left until you see the sultan, talk to him and he'll tell you what happened. Basically, the 40 thieves broke in and stole everything, including his precious magic lamp. But the sultan still have something for you to work with, and beg you to find that lamp for him. He'll give you his Crown Jewel. Sweet, now go back to the bazaar, trade it with the male trader on the top floor. He'll give you the Ivory Camel, now go down and trade the camel to the trader, he'll give you the Camel Bridle. (Another way to access the Camel Bridle is if you trade with the man with the camel with your Crown Jewel, and get a Pearl. Then, trade it with the woman that has the lamp, and she'll give you the Ivory Camel to trade for the Camel Harness) Use it on the camel to walk with it. Now go back to the desert with the camel. Be careful, if you try to run, it'll get angry and stop, in this case, just need to move closer to it. So don't run, walk. When you reach the desert, click the stone platform to put the camel on there. Go back to the bazaar, climb the tower to reach the spyglass. Click on it and look around the desert again! THERE'S A THIEF! She'll steal your camel, but this time, she'll lead it to the thieves's secret hideout. GASP!!!! Go back to the desert and jump into the pool there, you'll say "Open Sesame", and a GIANT DRAGON HEAD will raise above the water. Enter it and congrats, you've completed Arabian Nights episode 1. But what will wait for you in episode 2? Episode 2: Lair of Thieves A New Adventure! So you're now in the lair. Really nice place actually. This part's easy. Just run down to the bottom of the area (while avoiding the thieves) and enter the hole in the ground. Easy peasy! This Is Supposed To Be A Kid's Game! So now you'll witness a few thieves threatening an old man. They're forcing him to choose a single lamp from a whole bunch of lamps to put on a sphinx-shaped altar. If he picks the right one, they'll let him free. If he picks the wrong one, he'll be destroyed. (Like Russian roulette. Ah, good times.) He picks a lamp, puts in on the altar, and suddenly the cavern begins shaking and glowing with red light. Plus the voices return, whispering a thousand demonic curses. Then the old man crumbles to dust. Yeah, that's right! They showed an old man DYING ON-SCREEN! IN A KID'S GAME!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?!? So then, of course, you fall off from your hiding spot and the thieves were like "We're going to lock you up. Just for the lulz." Dungeon Crawler So you're in a cell, but there's a guy in the cell next to you who wants to help you. So what you have to do is find a way to free him without revealing yourself. Jump up to break the ceiling with your face. (FACE-BREAKING! IT'S VERY UNHEALTHY!) Then push the bed under the hole in the ceiling to boost yourself up into the above cell. Then push the wrecking ball into the hole and it'll crush the bed. Don't worry, you can use the ball to get back out if you fall in. (You clumsy penguin) And now, a passageway is revealed! Now what you want to do is run straight to your right and enter into the next area. There, you'll have to go downwards and walk around beneath the elevated platform in the centre of the room with all the gold and jewels and miscellaneous shiny objects. Pause for a second to admire and drool over all those shiny objects. Then, very carefully, jump on the terrifying eagle-person statue. From that little place you can see the ruby-eyed man (That's not a figure of speech-the man has an actual ruby covering his left eye. Or right eye. I don't know, it changes whenever he turns around) doing...something with all the coins. I don't know, it kinda looks like he might be rubbing his belly with them. Wait for him to turn around and then jump up onto the platform and quickly grab the clothes on the altar. Oh, and while you're at it, jump up to the top-right corner of the area. You'll find a skeleton holding a bottle of quicksilver. (Quicksilver is a much cooler name for mercury. the chemical, not the planet. KNOWLEDGE!) Take the bottle. You'll need it later. And don't drink it. It'll give you bad gas. And death. Bad gas and death. Master of Disguise! Yep. You gotta wear the clothes of a dead man. See those dirt stains? Yeah that's not dirt. That's old person. The robes look exactly like the thieves' robes, except they're white. Now run on to the next area before Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo sees you. In the next area, you'll see a pot of black oil. Jump up next to it and quickly use your white robes. Emphasis on QUICKLY. You will douse the robes in black oil and use it to BURN THE HIDEOUT TO THE GROUND!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh sorry, you're just using it as a disguise. Now you have BLACK ROBES! You can use these robes to sneak past all the guards. And it's slimming too! Ooh! Work that outfit girlfriend! *ahem* Sorry. Now, put on the disguise and run all the way back to the dungeon area. (Past the room full of shiny objects) Climb up the ladder closest to the exit. Then run all the way across to your left. You'll see a cell with a green pile of rope. Except it's not rope. It's viperidae epidermis. Don't ask what that means. I SAID DON'T ASK! FINE! IT'S VIPER SKIN! HAPPY?!? Grab it and drop all the way down. Then run across the floor and clamber up the ladder to the prisoner's cell. He'll give you a delicious recipe for homemade smoke bombs! Mmm! Scrumdiddlyumptious! (If you don't know what that word means, ha ha.....your childhood was terrible! :D) A Crafty Little Thief Now, run back to the area with all the distracting shiny objects. Jump up to the top left corner of the area. There you'll find an exit. Exit the area and you'll find yourself back in the place you started this episode in. There'll be a sack of borax. (Borax is a shorter name for sodium borate-a chemical compound I really couldn't care less about!) Take the borax. Now, for the final ingredient-gunpowder. Or as I like to call it, KABLAMMO DUST! To get it, go to the area where you found the pot of oil. Then get past the thief leader and into the crafting room. Luckily, that room is CHOCK FULL OF GUNPOWDER. Go get the gunpowder and craft the smokebomb according to the recipe. BOOM! Now you got a smokebomb. And guess what? That smokebomb is magic! It releases "Magic Sand" that briefly turns solid quicksand into regular quicksand. Cool right? Well the thief leader doesn't think so. He locks you up in the crafting room and throws a flaming lamp in with you. The entire room bursts into flames, because...gunpowder, and it burns off your very very very VERY flammable disguise. Equip and use the magic sand to escape from the room and sneak back into the dungeon. (Past the very distracting room of very distracting shiny objects) NINJA STYLE! The Sandman Cometh This is where it gets a TEENSY bit complicated. Scale up the ladder closest to the entrance and then walk along until you see solid quicksand. Throw the magic sand onto the solid quicksand and quickly run over it to sink down. Then, when you're on the level below, run to your left. You'll see solid quicksand. Throw some of the magic sand onto it. The wrecking ball on the solid quicksand will sink through and clonk out a guard on the level below. He'll drop a key. Now sink through the sand and grab the key. Now head to the left and climb down until you're on the same level as your old cell. Throw he magic sand through the bars. This'll turn the solid quicksand in your cell into wet quicksand and the wrecking ball will fall through and clonk out the guard below. Whew! That was crazy. Now head over to the man's cell and use the key to free him. Then head back to the room of distracting shiny objects. Pick A Lamp! Any Lamp! So yeah. Now follow the old guy you just freed. He'll say something like "We need a distraction!" That's your cue. Throw some of that magic sand onto the solid quicksand closest to you. The coins will sink through the quicksand and poor old Ruby Gloom will run off in search of them. Now you get to play Russian roulette! With lamps! You have to choose the Sultan's lamp from all the other lamps. Remember: The lamp is like no other. The right lamp is the one with the dullest colour and no decorations. So once you choose the right one, the thief leader (whose gender is STILL unspecified) will be all "You better show me the right lamp or Brutus here is gonna MESS YOU UP". So your prisoner friend decides to take one for the team and picks a random lamp and places it on the altar, giving you time to escape. Blah blah blah lights, blah blah blah demon voices, blah blah blah HE'S DEAD. And now, THE CHASE BEGINS! Obligatory Chasing Minigame! Now Tiny (The big guy with the magnificent cheek bones) is gonna chase you out. You'll have to run back up to the top, but this time while avoiding barrels that will knock you down. (DONKEY KONG STYLE!) You can throw magic sand to turn solid quicksand and subdue thieves along the way. But Brutus is too good! He corners you...next to a pile of explosive barrels. You guessed it! Click the explosive barrels to roll one in Tiny's direction to knock him out. The impact will also dislodge a platform so you can climb to the top! Freedo-OH DANG IT! So you've reached the top! HUZZAH! Unfortunately when you call out the password, you discover that the thieves are one step ahead of you.....literally. They're right in front of you. They capture you and take you back to the distracting room of distracting shiny objects, where, after lots of taunting (jerks), they force you to place the Sultan's lamp on the altar. You do as you are told, and by doing so you release an ancient demonic force so hideous and powerful, THE CREATORS HAD TO SAVE THE BIG REVEAL FOR THE NEXT EPISODE AND KEEP US IN SUSPENSE! DANG IT! Members Only AN Island MO 1.jpg AN Island MO 2.jpg Photos AN Isalnd 1.jpg AN Island 4.png AN Island 2.jpg AN Island 3.jpg AN Island 5.jpg Videos Trivia *The lamp minigame is similar to choosing the chalices in Indiana Jones. * The way the barrels rolled down the sloping platforms and you having to avoid them is a reference to the classic arcade game Donkey Kong. *In the scene where the leader of the thieves knocks you unconscious at the end of Episode 2, the leader of the thieves had eyelashes, which he lacked in all other scenes. * There is a coin counter on the island, whose appearance is very similar to the Binary Bard's. *The island is based on the Arabian literary work, 1001 Nights or often known as Arabian Nights in English. Category:2014 Islands Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:Episode Islands